Crowd control
Crowd Control, or CC, is the term used to describe an ability or spell that temporarily reduces a unit's ability to fight. The term 'crowd control' comes from the ability to control the enemy team during fights, by either restricting their contributon or means to escape. In addition, the use of crowd control can aid in your own survivability: in the same way you can stopping them escaping, you can stop them following. Crowd Control does not make an enemy untargettable. In the case of Airborne effects, the target is considered to be on the ground for the purposes of skill shots and area of effect damage (such as ). Types of Crowd Control This article contains a streamlined version of the content. For the full article, see: Types of Crowd Control. The following are the current forms of crowd control that exist within the League of Legend: * Airborne: A unit that is airborne is unable to control their movement, attack or cast abilities for the duration. The duration is also unnaffected by crowd control reduction and cannot be removed by cleansing effects. ** Knockback: A knockback causes the target to be made airborne in a direction away from the point of cast. ** Knockup: A knockup causes the target to be made airborne on the spot. ** Pull/Fling: A pull effect causes the target to be made airborne in a direction toward the point of cast. * Blind: A unit that is blinded will miss their auto-attacks for the duration. * Forced Action: A unit that is under the effect of a forced action cannot control their own movement or attacks, and is unable to cast abilities. ** Charm: A unit that is charmed will attempt to move toward the source for the duration. If the source cannot be seen, a charmed unit will instead stand still. ** Fear: A unit that is feared will walk in random directions with reduced movement speed for the duration. ** Taunt: A unit that is taunted will attempt to attack the source of the taunt for the duration. * Immobilize: A unit that is immobilized is unable to control their movement or attack for the duration. * Pacify: A unit that is pacified cannot attack or cast abilities, and has reduced movement speed for the duration. * Silence: A unit that is silenced cannot cast abilities for the duration. * Slow: A unit that is slowed has reduced movement speed for the duration. * Snare/Root: A unit that is snared is unable to control their movement for the duration. * Stun A unit that is stunned is unable to control their movement, attack or cast abilities for the duration. * Suppression: A unit that is suppressed is unable to control their movement, attack, cast abilities or use spells (including . The duration is also unaffected by crowd control reduction. Summary Table denotes that the action is blocked Please note the following: * Movement includes abilities and summoner spells (such as and ). ** For example, while airborne you can cast all summoner spells except Flash. * Ability refers to a champion's kit (by default Q, W, E and R). * Spell refers to the Summoner Spells. * Suppression cannot be removed by the summoner spell . * Slow, whilst a form of crowd control, doesn't actively block anything. Categorization Disruption Crowd control is often categorized into two categories depending on whether or not the effect disrupts the channeling of an ability; abilities such as and . Hard CC — The following effects disrupt the channeling of abilities: * Airborne (Knockback, Knockup and Pull) * Forced Action (Charm, Fear and Taunt) * Pacify * Silence * Stun * Suppression Soft CC — The following effects do not disrupt the channeling of abilities: * Blind * Immobilize * Slow * Snare Modifiers Abilities can also be categorized by what their effects inhibit. Movement Modifiers — The following effects in some way inhibit movement: * Airborne (Knockback, Knockup and Pull) * Forced Action (Charm, Fear and Taunt) * Immobilize * Slow * Snare * Stun * Suppression Action Modifiers — The following effects in some way inhibit the ability to attack or cast abilities: * Airborne (Knockback, Knockup and Pull) * Blind * Forced Action (Charm, Fear and Taunt) * Immobilize * Pacify * Silence Countering Crowd Control Crowd Control can be countered in three different ways. Preventing Crowd control can be prevented. All forms of crowd control can be prevented, including knockback, knockup and pull effects. * prevents all forms of CC for 5 seconds or until the shield is broken. * prevents all forms of CC for (6/7/8) seconds except from her target. * prevents all CC for 6 seconds. ** Currently Bugged: will go on cooldown and do nothing. Intended: Malzahar will still become rooted and do damage. * prevents slows for (6/9/12) seconds. * creates a magical barrier for 3 seconds which can block the next enemy spell that hits her. * creates a magical shield for 2 seconds which can block the next enemy spell that hits him. * creates a spell shield that can block a spell once every 45 seconds. Removing Crowd control can be removing it after it has been applied. These effects can be actived while under the effects of the crowd controll. All forms of crowd control can be removed except knockback, knockup and pull effects. * removes all CC except suppression. * removes all forms of CC. * removes and prevents all forms of CC. ** Currently Bugged: will entirely remove . Intended: Malzahar will remain rooted and do damage. * removes all forms of CC except blind. ** will continue to do damage. * removes all forms of CC. * removes all slows. It also reduces the duration of new slows by 50% for the duration of the ability. Reducing Champions can also reduce the duration of crowd control effects. These effects stack multiplicitively, or, stack with diminishing returns. Note: This does not reduce the potency of the effect. Tenacity The reduction from the Tenacity stat on items does not stack with itself and stacks multiplicatively with other types of CC duration reduction from the champion abilities. * reduces the duration of CC by 35%. * reduces the duration of CC by 35%. * reduces the duration of CC by 35%. * reduces the duration of CC by 35%. Champion abilities * reduces the duration of CC while active by (15/20/25/30/35)%. * reduces the duration of CC by (10/25/40)% for (1/2/3) nearby enemy champion(s). * reduces the duration of CC by (10/15/20)% for 25 seconds. * reduces the duration of CC while active by (20/25/30/35/40)%. Masteries/Spells * reduces the duration of CC by 65% for 3 seconds (or 4 seconds with ). * reduces the duration of CC by 10%. Quasi-CC The following are effects are comparable to crowd control in the sense: if blind disrupts a carry then defense reduction disrupts a tank. * Attack Speed Slow: An auto-attack champion whose attack speed is slowed is doing less damage per second. * Grievous Wound: A unit that is afflicted by grievous wound is receiving less health from healing effects, health regeneration, life steal and spell vamp. * Shred: Shred is a term used to describe an effect that reduces an enemy's armor and/or magic resistance. These are not, however, classified as crowd control effects. They will not be reduced by crowd control reduction (except in conjunction with other crowd control effects, such as and ). The are also not block or removed by effects such as and . Only will remove them. The following effects control the crowd through human response. Most share names with actual forms of crowd control due to producing similar effects. These effects are only counters through player decision or intervention: * Soft-Taunt: A soft-taunt is a mechanic that makes an enemy desirable to focus. This is a core feature for a tank's design, short of an actual taunt. * Soft-Fear: A soft-fear is a mechanic that makes an enemy undesirable to focus, or even unable to be focused. This is a core feature in the design for most melee champions, such as , and . * Global Taunt: A global-taunt is a joke mechanic that refers to how the community perceives certain champions, particularly with the unrational desire to kill them (without thought for consequence). Champions that possess a global taunt: and . * Paranoia/Claustrophobia: A mechanic that is described as claustrophobic triggers fearful/passive gameplay because the enemy is constantly aware that something will happen without warning. This mechanic is coupled with inexperience, and becomes less of an issue as a player learns. Champions that possess this: , , and . Trivia * causes the target to dance. * The highest available crowd control reduction can be achieved on and . This combines the 35% from , 10% from and 40% from either or , reaching a total of 1-((1-0.35)*(1-0.40)*(1-0.10))=64.9%. Or 87.7% for 3 seconds with use of . Category:Gameplay elements